Ryusei No Kizuna
by Mizilee
Summary: When a meteor strikes near the Suoh Estate where the Host Club is holding an event, everyone comes out of it in one piece. But their lives take a turn when they discover that they've developed supernatural powers. As they cope with these new found abilities, they begin to realize that they're more valuable than ever, and some people would kill to get their hands on them.
1. 01: Waking Up

**A/N: 2017 UPDATE**

Hello all! In preparation for continuing this story, I decided to go back and do some general editing and tweaks to the previous chapters. It's mostly just grammar and spelling errors I didn't catch before (though, with my luck, there definitely will still be some), and a bit of rewriting things flow smoother and sound better. This is one of those chapters where not_ to_ much was changed, but feel free to give a lil' once over ~

* * *

**01: Waking Up**

_What...is that sound?_

It was a high-pitched beeping coming from somewhere nearby. The frequency at which it made it's presence known filled Kaoru with a very strong desire to make it _**stop**_. He wanted to stand, to find the source and destroy it, never mind turn it off. But his limbs were heavy and his body weak as he transitioned out of his bleary state of unconsciousness. He could feel the warmth of bright lights hanging over head, threatening to blind him if he opened his eyes. For the moment, all he could do was lay there, attempting to gather his wits and and senses. It took a few long moments for him to do so, and in that time, a nearby door flew open, and the sound of stampeding feet met his ears, and he could that they were coming up close to him.

_What...what on earth is going on? What is this...Where is...where is..._

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru shot upright, eyes immediately flying open. Just as quickly, regret washed over him as the weight of his own body practically pinned him back down to the bed. Still, he did his best to fight it, trying to crawl out of the bed, but a sharp pain met him instead. A paint that shot through his limb and he let out a yelp of pain. The stampede of people were grabbing at him, holding onto him as they attempted to wrestle him back against the pillows.

"Hitachiin-san!" Said a dark-haired woman in a nurse's uniform , "Please, lay back, you'll rip out your IV!"

"IV...IV..." Kaoru repeated dumbly, "Where's my brother? Where's Hikaru?"

A shock of red hair seen out of the the corner of his eye caused Kaoru to turn his head to the right and see that his brother was laying unconcious in the bed beside him. A bed made mostly of clean, hard metal. He too had an IV in his arm, and a machine was beeping beside him. They were in a hospital, a realization that did nothing to calm the conscious twin's nerves.

"What's going on?" He tensed up, still making motions to crawl over to Hikaru, "What happened? What's wrong with him?!"

The combined forces of the two nurses finally pinned Kaoru back to the bed, and a few deep breaths later, he realized that his panic was earning him very few answers. At the end of the day, so long as his brother were there within sight, it was okay. It would just be better, and Kaoru would feel better, if his brother were awake. The dark-haired nurse sighed and adjusted Kaoru's IV, shifting it back into place.

"They've all woken up like that. Panicked and asking where each other are..." She said in an exasperated tone to her fellow nurse. The other, a blonde, nodded in agreement as she observed the beeping monitor beside Kaoru's bed, "At least they've woken up."

Kaoru's racing heart began to slow as he watched the nurses working around him. They spoke over him, but somehow knowing where he was managed to calm him a little. Enough so that he could swallow hard and speak in a much less urgent tone than before.

"Is Hikaru okay?"

"He'll come around, don't worry. He's perfectly fine, just not yet awake. Two days ago, you two and a number of others were brought in unconcious and battered. Of them, you two are the last to wake up. Of the group that was brought in, you are the last to wake up" The dark-haired nurse spoke softly, "Hitachiin-san, tell me, do you remember anything?"

Kaoru was shaking a bit, a mix of fear, confusion, and adrenaline rushing through him. With a slight shudder and the exhale of a shaky breath, he closed his eyes, fighting past a pounding headache to try and recall what had put him and his brother in this room. The more he could remember, and the more the nurse could tell him, the more he'd be able to tell Hikaru when he woke up. In retrospect, Kaoru was glad it was him who woke first, because Hikaru might have cause much ore of a ruckus in confusion and anger.

"We were at...We were at Tono's estate. We were having a special Host Club party and..." Kaoru swallowed hard, "And...there was a loud sound-it hurt suddenly. Everything...hurt and then...I woke up here...I-I don't know. I don't remember much..."

The nurses tossed a brief glance at each other before sighing in unison. The blonde nurse looked disappointed, "Well, I don't think you have serious amnesia. You've remembered about as much as your friends did when they came to, but they've gradually remembered more since waking, so hopefully you'll do the same."

"Which friends? Who else is here?" Kaoru's heart began racing again at the idea that someone else had been hurt. If it were a party, that means others had been there. And others could potentially be in other rooms.

"A few young women who were at the estate, and five others who were dressed similarly to you when you were brought in, including your brother."

He felt his stomach turn over. Customers! Customers of the host club had been hurt. And the Hosts themselves too. The nurse moved away from Kaoru's bed and over to Hikaru's, leaving him to examine the space he was in. It was a compact room, but lavishly decorated and floor to ceiling windows with a spectacular view of the Bunkyo cityscape. Kaoru guessed soley by the location they were in one of The Ootori Group's medical facilities. It made sense they would be if Kyoya, the son of the group's leader, was among the injured.

"What exactly happened?" Kaoru asked.

The nurse picked up a television remote from Hikaru's side table and pointed it at the flat screen against the wall, "The story has been on a loop on every news station for the past two days. It can tell you more than I can."

The television flickered on and, instead of a news broadcast, a commercial was advertising something Kaoru did not care about in the slightest. Turning his head, he watched the nurses focus their attention on Hikaru, taking his temperature, checking his pulse and blood pressure. The younger twin said a silent prayer his brother would wake soon, because he did not want to be alone in this room for long.

"And now we go live to the Suoh estate, where we have an ongoing report of a meteor near the estate."

Kaoru turned back to the screen just as the report switched to a short, sharply dressed woman with a microphone to her lips in the foreground, and the shambled remains of what was once the grand Suoh Family Estate.

"Less than a mile away from here, the remains of the Suoh estate, is the crash site of a meteor that was, until recently, suspended in the earth's atmosphere with no apparent threat of crashing. We've been told the space rock measures 60 meters in diameter, leaving behind a crater a little less than a mile wide. And within it's crash radius was the Suoh Estate. Upon impact, the west side of the estate was leveled instantly, with the rest of house falling along with it only minutes later."

Kaoru sat up a bit, "They'd been talking about that meteor for days..." He said softly, "So it struck down near Tono's house..."

"The impact site itself has been blocked off, preventing our crew from getting a closer look, but as more statements come from the personnel at the site, we will keep you updated. The strike is reported to have hospitalized fifteen students of Ouran Academy and several Suoh family staff members. However, the family patriarch was reported to have been out on a business trip at the time of the strike and, therefore, is not among the victims. We've yet to receive word on the condition of these students, but we can now confirm that there are were no deaths, and victims of the incident include children of notable families such as the Ootori Group, the Suoh Family, the Haninozuka clan, and the Hitachiin Family."

The younger twin blew out a sigh, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead as he desperately tried to recall details of the event. But nothing came to the forefront of his mind other than a a skull-splitting headache. The news report continued on in the background, detailing little things here and there that were of no immediate relevance to Kaoru.

"You and your brother are the last to have woken up. The rest of the victims have all woken, been tested, and cleared and they're all on their way out today."

"Could you bring them in here? My friends?" Kaoru requested gently, "They're the ones that were all dressed similarly-in school uniforms."

The nurse looked as though Kaoru had just asked for her to throw a lasso around the moon and pull it down for him, and as a result, the twin averted his gaze, not wanting to appear anymore a burden than he apparently already was. The nurse turned to the other nurse, whispered in her ear and motioned for her to leave.

"We'll check with their supervising nurses, but they should be along shortly."

The nurse wrapped up her work and left shortly after, leaving the lonely twin to his own devices. Kaoru brought his attention back to the television screen where the faces of hospitalized students were being shown. He recognized himself and his brother, as well as the five others he considered friends. The nurse had just told him they were alright, but his stomach wouldn't stop turning over until he'd seen all their faces and his brother beside him was awake.

* * *

Forty-five minutes went by, and not a single visitor came by the twins' room. Kaoru found himself falling in and out of a light slumber during this time simply because he couldn't fight how heavy and tired his body felt. But a deep slumber was impossible to fall into for a couple of reasons. One, the monitor near his bed would occasionally give a slightly off-pitch beep that jolted him out of his sleep. Second, he willed himself to not fall into to deep slumber so that he would be awake and alert when his brother came to.

"You have to wake up, Hikaru." Kaoru would find himself mumbling sleepily every now and then. He'd turn his head to face his unconscious brother and continue on to say, "You'll worry everyone."

And then he'd doze off again, only for the machine to wake him up and he'd repeat the sentiment. By the sixth cycle of sleep and delirious rambling, Kaoru forced himself to sit up and rub his eyes.

"My head..." He groaned, pressing his palms to his forehead, "...why does my head hurt so much...?"

The noise wasn't helping. It sounded like there were a thousand people in the hall talking at once and their voices were gradually growing louder. Frustrated, Kaoru groped around the metal support of his bed for the call button to bring a nurse in who'd give him painkillers, but he noticed on the side table beside him that an empty pill and water cup sat discarded. He'd recently taken medication already. They wouldn't give him more, and so he would simply have to deal with the noise. It was incredible how sharp and clear the voices were, he could almost make out what each of them were saying. Random things about family members and wanting to get off work early and maybe getting a raise if they treated the high-end clients with extra care. But one voice broke through all of them.

_Hikaru...come on, Hikaru, wake up. Open your eyes...you're worrying everyone. _

Kaoru turned his head at the sound of his brother's voice, hoping to meet his gaze. But nothing. Hikaru lay motionless there in the bed, and yet Kaoru was still very clearly hearing him speak.

_I can't stay like this. I'm abandoning Kaoru! Wake up, get up!_

The confusion Kaoru felt was insurmountable. He could only mutter a brief, "H-Hikaru...?" before the door to the hospital room opened and in walked the rest of the Host Club. Relief washed over the younger twin as they crowded around his bed, but it was impossible to ignore the fact that Hikaru seemed to be speaking without moving his lips.

"You're all okay..." Kaoru breathed, looking them all over.

They all looked a little bruised and battered with Tamaki and Kyoya sporting fresh scars on their foreheads and arms. Haruhi's upper arm was wrapped in bandages, as was Mori's, while Hunny had stitches on his chin and a bandage around his lower arm. Noticing their wounds made Kaoru instinctively run his palms over his own body, only to realize how few bandages he had. On on his lower wrist, and one on the back of his head. Hikaru was similar, and aside from all that, the whole group appeared unusually and miraculously unscathed.

"A little worse for wear." Said Haruhi brightly, "But we survived. Hikaru still hasn't woken up..."

The attention of all the hosts shifted over to the bed where an unconscious Hikaru still lay.

_Haruhi! You're okay. I'm glad you're okay..._

Kaoru's eyes lit up at hearing his brother's voice again, but the Hosts didn't seem to respond the same. Instead all but Kyoya (who was looking just as nonchalant as he always did) were turning their concerned gazes to Hikaru's motionless form.

"But he is-he is awake...I can hear him!" Kaoru pressed, though even saying it out loud made him feel strange. As if he didn't even believe his own words. All the signs pointed to Hikaru not being conscious. But he was also very clearly hearing Hikaru's voice, just as he could hear the voices of those in the hall a moment ago. The looks he received from the hosts in response were to be expected - ranging from confused to skeptical - but they still made Kaoru want to crawl into a hole with his unconscious brother and never come back out. They must've thought he was crazy.

"You must've hit your head really hard, Kao-chan." Hunny said after a long, painful silence filled only with stares, "Hikaru isn't awake."

"...I-I know...Honey-senpai...I just heard-I swear, I can hear him..."

Haruhi decided to put a positive spin on the oddness of it all, "They say that when someone goes into a coma, they can sometimes still hear things around them and still have thoughts, but their bodies just don't move. So maybe Hikaru really is awake in there, hearing us and thinking on his own-he just can't move...and maybe he's using his twin powers to talk to Kaoru."

Such and idyllic and positive response that only the likes of Haruhi could come up with. And Kaoru wanted nothing more to believe it.

_Kaoru can hear me...Kaoru? Kaoru, if you really can hear me somehow, tell everyone I'm okay. I'll be awake soon._

But 'twin powers' weren't real. The older twin was speaking. He had to have been, because Kaoru could hear it. But it took the younger twin a moment to realize something that immediately helped him understand why the hosts were looking at him as though he'd lost his mind. Twin powers...telepathy...whatever it was was enabling Kaoru to hear, not his brother's voice, but his _thoughts._


	2. 02: Haruhi's Odd Morning

**A/N: 2017 UPDATE**

Hello all! In preparation for continuing this story, I decided to go back and do some general editing and tweaks to the previous chapters. It's mostly just grammar and spelling errors I didn't catch before (though, with my luck, there definitely will still be some), and a bit of rewriting so things flow smoother and sound better. This chapter got A LOT of editing, and I re-wrote the ending because I realized it didn't make sense or explain what was happening very well. Enjoy!

* * *

**02: Haruhi's Strange Morning**

As the nurses had indicated, all the victims of the meteor crash were released from the hospital on Monday with little more than painkiller prescriptions and follow-up appointments scheduled for later in the month. The twins, however, were set to stay behind.

Hikaru had finally awoken, breaking through his state of unconsciousness not long after everyone had left, and check ups on him began. The most puzzling and concerning aspect of the twins' health, however, was not Hikaru waking up so much later, but the results of Kaoru's MRI from the day before. The impact of the meteor had sent a blast that not only crumbled the Suoh Estate, but sent several students flying. Of them, Kaoru was one who took a heavier blow to the head than others, and the doctors were set on checking for severe brain damage. The results of the MRI showed some, for lack of a better term, 'troubling' brain activity. Activity that none of the very qualified Ootori Group doctors could decipher. All that could be gleaned from his results was that something was very wrong and they weren't prepared to release him until they figured out why.

On Kaoru's end, however, the 'troubling' brain activity didn't seem to be having much of an effect on him other than giving him very painful headaches, and if ever he so much as murmured about his head hurting more than normal, he'd be rushed to the nearest available MRI machine where he'd spend the better part of half an hour under a loud machine that took pictures of his brain. What they were finding, the younger twin didn't know. Part of him was convinced they weren't going to find anything. But it did become very amusing for him to hear the concerned thoughts of the doctors who crowded him on an hour to hour basis. And yes, that's precisely what was happening. It'd taken all night for Kaoru to truly piece together and accept it, but he was hearing the thoughts of those around him...somehow. And after getting past the initial fear of it, it became a very fun way to pass the time. Hikaru was skeptical at first, but after a back and forth game of 'What am I thinking', the twins reverted back to their normal mode of operation: manipulating these new abilitieis for their benefit.

However long they were going to be trapped in the hospital, they were fully convinced it would, at least, be a fun stay.

* * *

The following day, Tuesday morning, came bright and warm, with the soft beeping of the alarm clock bringing Haruhi gently out of her deep sleep. With a small groan, she rolled onto her back and stretched her limbs, waiting for the rest of her senses to fully kick in. The serenity of the morning, however, was broken when her bright haired, apron wearing father burst into the bedroom with a tray. On it was a cup of tea and a bowl filled with an oddly colored mix of fish, rice, and eggs.

"Ha ~ ruhi! How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you okay? Daddy has tea and breakfast for you! You'll need all your strength for school." Ranka dropped the tray down on the bedside table and pressed the back of his palm to his daughter's forehead, "I wish you wouldn't go today. You need your rest. The doctor said it's okay for you to stay home a little while-"

"Dad…?" Haruhi groaned sleepily. It wasn't normal for her father to be up before she was, and it was even more abnormal that he was not only awake, but had made breakfast before Haruhi's alarm had even gone off."

"-and I was so worried about you all night. I even came in a few times while you were asleep to check on you. Gosh, Daddy almost crawled right into bed with you! How are you feeling, are you warm? Do you feel like you have a fever?" Ranka continued, not even hearing his daughter. He took his other hand and pressed it to Haruhi's face, as if using both hands over her _**face**_ would somehow allow him to better read her temperature.

"Fmmshve—affm…"

Ranka's brow furrowed in confusion, "What was that?"

Haruhi pushed her father's hands away from her face and she sat upright, "I said I feel fine. The doctor also said that I can and should go to school if I feel up to it. It's just a shoulder sprain."

Ranka stood up and let out a small whining sound, bringing his hands to his chest and frowning at his daughter. Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked away, rubbing her forehead, and not all that willing to hear whatever protests were inevitably coming. She was set on leaving the house, no matter what he said, if for no other reason at all than the twins. They were still hospitalized, and she had worked into her schedule that she would go visit them before school. Despite the trouble the twins made in her life, she couldn't bite back the concern she felt for them and wanted to visit before and after school if she could manage. The young girl yawned and moved the blankets off her legs.

"Haruhi - !"

"Thank-you, dad. For working so hard to take care of me. But you deserve a break now." Haruhi interrupted as she stood up, and Ranka looked at her with more emotion in his eyes than Haruhi honestly had patience for in the morning, but she did her best to tolerate, "I need to get ready for school, though."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ranka said cheerily, appeased by his daughters gratefulness, "You get ready. What time is it now, 8:00? You've got half an hour before you should be on your way now. I'll finish your bento to save you some time—oh!"

"Dad, watch out!"

Ranka rose from the bed and took a step backwards towards the bedroom door, but in his gleeful haste, he bumped into Haruhi's bedside table where sat the makeshift breakfast he'd prepared. Haruhi shouted, attempting to warn him, but it was to late and all Haruhi could think was how much time she'd have to take out of her morning routine to clean up the tea before it stained her rug and how to get the smell of fish out of fabric. She _knew_ that she did not have time. Not this morning. Not when she already was altering her routine by stopping by the hospital. She couldn't handle the thought of being so off her schedule, and her involuntary response was to shout again as the tray began to fall, as if somehow it would stop the travesty about to happen.

"No!"

And hat's exactly what it did. Everything simply..._**stopped**_.

All around her, everything had frozen in place. The tray was suspended in mid air, food and tea spilling but no longer moving towards the ground. And her father. His expression read shock and a bit of horror, his arms out stretched towards the tray, but he too was frozen in place. Not moving, or even breathing. And for a long moment, Haruhi stood frozen as well, eyes darting back and forth between the tray and her father.

"Wha…what…" She finally breathed, examining the scene in front of her in confusion.

Gingerly she reached out and touched her father's arm, wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Dad…" She spoke quietly, "Dad are you okay?"

No response. No movement. Stupidly, Haruhi waved her hands in front of his face in hopes of getting his attention, but to no avail. Haruhi's heart was racing. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself hard. So hard she broke skin and spots of red began to rise up to the surface. But when the scene around her didn't change, she whirled around in search of some way to fix this perplexing situation. But how? How does one...unfreeze things?

"God, what a stupid thought...unfreeze..." She murmured to herself, "But-I-but everything really is frozen I-"

Haruhi couldn't fathom the situation. It was beyond what her logical brain was able to perceive. And so, she simply did what she believed any sane person would do in this situation: she grabbed the tray and set it back on her bedside table. She grabbed the bowl and made a scooping motion with it, collecting the grains of rice and the small chunks of fish suspended in mid-air and set it down. She grabbed the cup, and awkwardly moved it through the air to collect the liquid - each of these actions miraculously worked. Rather than trying to work out why, she simply allowed herself to be content with the fact that she wouldn't have to clean it off the floor.

"Dad…move, dad, please I don't-" She said, her voice sounding a bit like a whimper of desperation.

And just like that, her father became 'unstuck'. Without skipping a beat, he was diving forward to grab the tray that was no longer there. The sudden movement caused Haruhi to jump, and her heartbeat thudded so hard against her ribcage, it threatened to beat right out of her chest.

"Ahh-oh, dear!" Ranka exclaimed in a high-pitched voice and looked at Haruhi, "Great reflexes, Haruhi! What would daddy do without you?"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek, "Nothing. I'd do nothing without you-now go ahead and get ready. I'll be in the kitchen finishing your bento for lunch!"

And without even the slightest care in the world, Ranka practically skipped out of his daughter's bedroom and closed to door behind him. Haruhi stood rooted on the spot, still tense and confused from what happened. Surely this was all dream she just couldn't wake up from. She was probably tossing fitfully in her bed right now, not hearing her alarm clock and undoubtedly dooming herself to be late for school.

"There's no way…" She murmured to herself, looking down at the tray she'd saved her floor from, "There's no way…this…isn't real. I'm dreaming this is all a dream."

Haruhi set the tray down on the side table and moved over to her closet, mechanically getting herself ready for what her brain was now calling 'Dream Ouran'. If it was a dream, there was no point in continuing with her morning routine, but the familiar motions of getting ready were something of a comfort in the face of this very strange dream.

"This is definitely a dream that I can't wake up from. I'm just-I'm late! I'm going to be so late when I wake up." Haruhi pulled her uniform out of the closet and hastily put it on,"Time...I wish I had more time. Please give me more time!" She pleaded at her closet, as if her limited wardrobe had the power to magically reverse time for her. It didn't. She knew that.

But the world around her seemed to believe otherwise. After pleading uselessly at her attire, Haruhi turned on her heel to see her father was back in her bedroom. She opened her mouth to speak when she realized her father was moving in...reverse. He walked in backwards, sat on the bed, moved his hands around in the air the same way he had before when he'd tried to take Haruhi's temperature. He was picking the tray back up, and then he was walking backwards out of the room again. This time, Haruhi refused to just stand still and stare dumbfounded at the events. She hurried after her reversing father to see him walking backwards into the kitchen. In this same backwards manner, he was hurrying around the kitchen doing this and that. He...uncracked an egg in the pan and placed it back into the foam tray, then put it back in the fridge. He magically returned the contents of a glass of water to the pitcher and shuffled backwards towards the counter where he began to somehow reassemble a sliced fillet of fish into a single piece.

"What is..."

By chance, Haruhi glanced up at the clock and saw what she deemed was the strangest sight of all. Nevermind her father was performing backwards magic in the kitchen. The clock was running in reverse. It took a second, but Haruhi quickly realized what was happening-

"Everything's reversing! It's rewinding-stop! Wait, stop!"

And it did. Suddenly everything stopped, then began to move forward again. Ranka was slicing the fish fillet again, the clock was ticking forward again, but now read 7:45 instead of 8:00. When her father had finished slicing, he turned to move back to the fridge (to get the eggs he'd uncracked before) when he noticed Haruhi and beamed.

"Haruhi! My-you're up early! And here I thought I managed to get up before you. I'm making breakfast for you and your bento for lunch should be done soon...you're all dressed and everything, really, I wish you had slept longer. The doctor said it's okay if you don't go to school you know!"

"I'm...not...dreaming..." Haruhi could no longer verbalize. Not in that moment. She rubbed her forehead, hoping to massage the growing headache out of her skull. As dreamlike as the events had been, there was no denying it. She could feel it: she was awake.

Ranka looked offended, "Haruhi! I may not do a lot of cooking, but I can make eggs and rice-I can even put fish in it, just like you taught me. You're very much awake, silly girl."

Which means that everything that happened, had actually happened. Everything had frozen in front of her, everything had gone in reverse in front of her. Haruhi wasn't one for fantasy and magic, but it was very difficult to deny what was going on around her. And how everything had happened by her own shouts.

She was, somehow, controlling time around her.


	3. 03: Sparks and Burns

**A/N: 2017 UPDATE:**

Hello all! In preparation for continuing this story, I decided to go back and do some general editing and tweaks to the previous chapters. It's mostly just grammar and spelling errors I didn't catch before, but this chapter was one of the ones that really didn't get much changing. Enjoy!

**03 : Sparks and Burns**

A few minutes before his digital alarm clock was due to sound, Kyoya woke and sat upright, head drooping as he looked at his hands through a partially lidded gaze. It always took him a minute or two to get out of bed and going in the morning, but this particular Tuesday morning was more of a struggle than usual, as his normal morning sluggishness was accented with very prominent and pounding headache. Letting out a frustrated groan, he raised his hand to his injured head and rubbed his temple gently, trying in vain to massage the edge off of his pain. If only he'd managed to sleep a few minutes longer, one of the maids be in right on time to bring him his medication, and his headache would be on it's way out before he had the chance to really feel it. But instead, for five long painful minutes, Kyoya sat there rubbing his head until his alarm clock finally went off.

It seemed _particularly_ loud this morning.

And understandably so. Piercing headaches had a habit of making every noise and drop of light seem so much worse than they actually were. Assuming the pain was the culprit for making him so sensitive this morning, Kyoya reached over to the side table and ran his fingers over the surface of the alarm in search of the button to shut it off. Instead of the satisfying press of a button, however, Kyoya was met with a small spark and a tiny pop from his alarm, and a bit of hot black smoke billowed out of the top and singed the young man's hand. Letting out an involuntary yelp of pain, he pulled back in shock, eyes fully open and himself fully awake as he stared in confused horror at the destroyed alarm clock sitting on his bedside table.

"Young Master! Are you alright?!"

The maid shuffled in, a panicked look on her face and a tray in hand. On said tray was a small cup with two white pills, a glass of water, and a black tablet. Still slightly puzzled and very frustrated, Kyoya rubbed his hands together and said nothing. Instead he simply nodded, and the maid stared skeptically at the device on the side table, her lips pressed into a thin line. As she turned her eyes back to Kyoya, she noted how fiercely he rubbed his hands togehter, and the pained look on his face made her furrow her brow in concern.

"Young Master, should I get bandages for-"

Kyoya held up the hand that wasn't burned to silence her, "My medication." He said firmly

"Oh!" She shuffled over to the bed, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, sir."

Kyoya picked up the pills and swallowed them without use of the water. Letting out a sigh and tossing one last wary look at the alarm clock, he prayed to whatever forces that be that the medication would work quickly. There would be no facing Tamaki's vibrancy so early in the morning if his head was throbbing so intensely. The destroyed alarm began to let out an unpleasant smell: like burnt plastic and Kyoya looked away from it, then noticed the tablet on the maid's tray.

"What is this?"

"Your father left late last night for a business trip, young master. He left behind a video message for you."

The maid held the device out to Kyoya with a small nod, and the young man took it from her. On the screen was a large white, circular 'play' button plastered over Yoshio Ootori's waiting face. Kyoya sighed and started the video: his father was saying something about going to Osaka for the week.

"...I am making plans to open a new hospital in the Osaka prefecture. This has been a venture the Ootori Group has worked on for months and I need to be present to finalize everything. I've brought Yuuichi and Akito with me. It didn't seem correct to interrupt your school year, and more to the point, I do not need you here..."

This was where Kyoya stopped listening. _I do not need you here_. Kyoya was never needed. Not by his father, not by his older brothers. Only in the Host club did he seem to find a bit of worth in his life, a fact he often tried not to think about. But when his father so blatantly expressed how apparently irrelevant he was in relation to Ootori Group affairs, it was difficult to ignore. It completely shunted his efforts to surpass his brothers and become something more than just the third son in in his father's eyes. Kyoya blew out an annoyed breath, gripping tighter to the tablet. The message continued on. Yoshio was saying something about a potential research facility, but Kyoya barely heard it. All he could hear playing over and over in his sensitive head was 'I do not need you here'.

And then, Kyoya let out a shout of pain that made his ever so attentive maid jump like a spooked cat.

The tablet had begun hissing and sparking in his hands, and Kyoya dropped it to the floor. The screen immediately shattered and blacked out, cutting the unwanted message short. However, the shattered remains of the tablet went unnoticed: Long, red singe marks had appeared on Kyoya's palms where he had been holding the sides of the tablet. His maid let out a panicked squeal and shuffled out of the room, muttering frantically about getting bandages and ointment for his hands.

All this excitement was doing nothing for Kyoya's headache, "What is this..." He mumbled.

Frustration from his father's message faded and was replaced with the tired, frustrated, confused young man's attempts at trying to work out what was triggering the morning's..._madness_. Both the alarm and the tablet were high-end, and well made devices: it simply didn't make sense that they would both break so suddenly and so violently. And to leave such visible marks on his hands...

Kyoya clenched his jaw, frustrated by his own confusion. It simply did not make sense. The dark-haired boy stood from his bed and moved over to his closet, his brain still working on the possible explanations. He'd only just pulled one of his school jacket's off the hanger when the maid crashed through the door with a tray full of haphazardly stacked ointments and bandages.

"I'm alright. Please go make sure the car is ready, I'll be leaving shortly."

Though still clearly concerned with Kyoya's well being, she bowed curtly and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Kyoya to ready himself for the day. He pushed all thoughts of his father and broken devices to the back of his mind as he got dressed. What else could it have been other than a strange sequence of events? He simply made a mental note to be more careful as the day went on.

As he began to pack his bag, Kyoya's head gave a sudden, painful throb that made him gently clap his singed palm over his forehead. Kyoya's life seemed to be a series of strange events as of late. How common was a meteor crash? And stranger yet, a meteor that struck the location he and his friends had been at? Taking the unlikeliness of that into account, Kyoya suddenly found it much more believable that his alarm clock and his father's tablet could both break on the same day. Kyoya turned on his heel and reached for the television remote on this desk, intent on switching to the news to see if anymore information on the meteor.

On the wall beside him, the television turned on without his touch. Without the remote. Without anything.

He wasn't scared this time. Partly because a television turning on by itself wasn't as disconcerting as a tablet _**exploding**_ in his hands, but also because he'd expected something to happen. With the way things had been going that morning, Kyoya would have been more surprised if the tv hadn't acted oddly. But it wasn't until he saw the news report that his mind began to put together what might've been triggering all the strangeness that had been taking place that morning.

"...More news today from the Suoh Estate: radiation levels surrounding the crash site seem to be rising. After donning radiation suits, scientists have begun to close off the area so as to prevent the emissions from spreading. They report that the emissions might've appeared the moment the meteor crashed, but at very low levels and anyone near the site would not suffer any extreme cases of radiation poisoning. And moreover, victims of the crash were tested upon arrival to the hospital, and no one was confirmed to be displaying any strange side effects outside of the occasional headache. Scientists are baffled as to why the meteor has suddenly begun giving such strong emissions, but the on-site personnel plan to have the area properly contained soon."

_Radiation poisoning_, Kyoya mused to himself, _ is unlikely. We all would be in much worse condition. We'd all have fevers and nausea and they wouldn't have let us out of the hospital. But if there were low level emissions at the time of the crash...emissions that might've had minor, untraceable affects on the human body..._

It seemed impossible and fantastical. Unorthodox and almost comic book-ish. And normally, Kyoya's mind didn't entertain crazy ideas. But it was unlikely that his exploding and self-operating devices were the product of mere coincidence. Had the meteor emitted something the day it crashed? Had it affected him in and the rest of the Hosts? Plagued them with headaches and perhaps something else? Kyoya turned his gaze to his desk where his laptop sat open, but off. He wanted to kick himself for even considering testing such an insane theory, but he'd be annoyed for the rest of the day if he didn't. The dark-haired boy stared at his laptop for a long moment before thinking to himself as he reached towards the power button _Turn on..._

And it did.

His laptop whirred to life, without his touch, within a few seconds of the thought crossing Kyoya's mind, and he couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his hand back and adjusted his glasses.

"An interesting development..."


	4. 04: Odd Man Out

**A/N: 2017 UPDATE**

Hello all! In preparation for continuing this story, I decided to go back and do some general editing and tweaks to the previous chapters. It's mostly just grammar and spelling errors I didn't catch before (though, with my luck, there definitely will still be some), and a bit of rewriting so things flow smoother and sound better. This chapter, like the other, didn't get many changes except for a slight reworking of the ending.

I also wanted to leave this little clarification here in case the timeline wasn't 100% clear to anyone!

Friday (Meteor Strike &amp; Hosts/Guests Hospitalized) - Saturday (Everyone but the twins wake up) - Sunday (Kaoru wakes up, Hikaru still unconcious, everyone but the twins are released) - Monday (Hikaru wakes up) - Tuesday (Chapters 2 and onward)

* * *

**04: Odd Man Out**

* * *

"Haruhi's coming!"

Kaoru said suddenly, causing his brother to look up from his breakfast. Hikaru furrowed his brow in confusion, "How do you know?"

The younger twin simply tapped his head, indicating that he'd heard Haruhi's very distinct train of thought making it's way down the hospital corridor just outside their room. Since discovering his power, Kaoru had taken full advantage of as much of it as he could control. Unfortunately, there was still quite a bit about his newfound ability that he didn't quite have a complete grasp on. For one, he couldn't always switch it off. Often times, when he wasn't even trying to, he'd hear the thoughts of his brother or the nurses outside. He now knew more about the hospital staff than they probably knew about each other, and the amount of worry Hikaru had for him was enough to make him want crawl into a hole and never come back out. And the headaches! The headaches were frequent, and the painkillers really only took the edge off the pain. Otherwise, Kaoru was suffering with a constant not-so-dull ache. Eventually, Kaoru would simply have to roll over in his bed, cover himself with the blankets and sleep the pain away, which was close to impossible as he was constantly hearing voices throughout the insistent pain. Originally, he'd thought these powers would be fun. But they were becoming more of a curse to him as he worked on trying control them.

Sometimes, though, there was relief. Sometimes Kaoru would lay in bed hearing more than he liked and suddenly all would go silent. These were the moments he lived for, and they were so wonderfully peaceful that he felt the urge to cry in relief. It was during these moments that he would think, maybe, it was gone. Maybe this ability had decided to leave him alone. But then it would all come back as suddenly as it left. The doctors were still scanning him, trying to figure out why his MRI Scans indicated such odd brain activity, but they always came up empty handed. And worse yet, they were beginning to pick up similar types of readings from Hikaru. They were the hospital's token odd couple, and they weren't going to release them because of it. This very Tuesday morning had been their original release date, but now the doctors were insistent on keeping them there until the end of the week.

For a brief moment, Kaoru had considered telling the doctors what he was experiencing, as it was something those very expensive and high-tech MRI machines would not be able to tell them. But no sooner had he considered it did he decide against it. The last thing Kaoru wanted was to receive strange looks and hear the condescending thoughts the staff would have about him if he confessed. No, Kaoru would keep this between himself and Hikaru for however long it lasted.

"What's she thinking?" Hikaru questioned pushing himself to a more upright position.

This game 'what's this person thinking' had been Hikaru's only source of entertainment as of late, and so Kaoru felt obligated to keep it up. Even if something so seemingly harmless as concentrating just on Haruhi's rambling thoughts resulted in a great amount of pain for him. Wincing through it, Kaoru spoke again, "She's...worried about us. She hopes we're okay and hopes that she-"

Kaoru's brow furrowed in confusion and he fell silent, trying his best to sort out Haruhi's thoughts from everyone else's.

"Hopes that she what?" Hikaru questioned fervently, practically crawling out of the bed towards his brother.

"Doesn't lose control..."

"Control of what?"

Hikaru's haste with the questions was mildly frustrating, as just a moments worth of patience would get him his answers. But Kaoru kept that sentiment to himself and continued focusing. The headache. It was gradually getting more excruciating, and he knew he was pushing himself. This wasn't a game he'd be able to keep up much longer: it was one thing to hear things passively, but it was something else all together to focus in on one set of thoughts and tune out the others.

Taking in a deep breath, Kaoru laid back on the bed, head to the pillow and blew out softly. He willed the pressure he was placing on himself away, and tried to think less about entertaining Hikaru and more about simply hearing Haruhi. As he lay there quietly, he found the noise beginning to die down a bit. Everyone else's thoughts-the nurses, the doctors, other patients and their visitors-were fading into a soft mumble and suddenly all he could hear was Haruhi's soft, but worried thoughts. The only thoughts he really wanted to hear.

_This morning made no sense...I hope i'm dreaming. Please let me be dreaming...What am I going to do if I'm not? I can't go to school like this...no, I have to go to school. If this isn't a dream, I can't skip school. But what if I mess something up? What if I freeze the teacher? Or rewind the lecture? What if I fast-forward it?! Then I'll miss taking notes! _

"Fast-forward it?" Kaoru mumbled to himself, making himself sit up, "She's...worried about fast forwarding..."

He heard Hikaru ask for clarification, and even if Kaoru had intended to answer him, he didn't get the chance. The door to their room opened and in walked Haruhi, a cheery smile on her face that drastically contradicted her thought pattern. She was holding flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other, gifts for the twins she'd come to see.

"Good Morning, guys."

"Morning, Haruhi!" Said Hikaru in a cheerful tone. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly knowing what she was thinking made it a lot harder to actually say anything to her, as all he could think about was what _she_ was thinking about"Are those for us? I'll take the chocolate, you can give the flowers to Kaoru."

"The chocolate is for both of you, so share it. It's the cheaper kind from the gift shop...I couldn't afford the really nice ones, but I tasted one of these, and they're good! So you can have the rest."

"You...you ate some of it, Haruhi? That's not very good gift giving etiquette."

"It would have been worse if I'd brought you something you didn't like."

"How would you know if we liked it or not?"

"Because I tasted it!"

"All that tells you is if _you_ liked it or not!"

The two continued on a moment before Haruhi turned her attention to Kaoru and gave him a soft smile, tilting her head to the side, "Feeling alright, Kaoru? You haven't said anything. What are the doctors saying about you two? Will you be out soon?"

"Um..." He started, "They're...not letting us out for a while."

This comment didn't seem to sit well with Haruhi, her expression reading concern and confusion "Why?"

"...weird brainwave activity." Kaoru chose his next words carefully, hoping to illicit some particular thoughts out of Haruhi "I think that they think we were somehow affected by the meteor."

_The meteor!_ Haruhi thought, and Kaoru heard _It sounds like a comic book, but maybe that's why I can affect the flow of time all of a sudden. I wonder if it's just me..._

Kaoru blurted out his next words, without thought or pretense, "It's not just you, Haruhi."

Haruhi took a wary step back and Hikaru looked between the two of them, perplexed by what seemed to him to be a silent exchange. Kaoru had thought over the past day or so that maybe, as wild as it sounded, that maybe the meteor had affected them in some way. With the news mentioning radiation waves, as absolutely_ insane_ as that sounded, perhaps they had been what affected them and what was doing one hell of a job confusing many many doctors. Hearing Haruhi's mind follow that same train of thought made him feel a little better about his theory.

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest, "What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

Her mind was silent. Kaoru studied her carefully, attempting to hear what she might've been thinking. But nothing. Only Haruhi would find a way to completely shut off her own thoughts completely.

"I can hear thoughts now suddenly. It sounds crazy, but Hikaru can tell you too. Ever since I woke up a few days ago, I've been able to. I heard you thinking when you came down the hall about how you can freeze and control time, and just now you wondered if you were the only one who's been dealing with something strange. So I'm tell you...you aren't."

Kaoru felt comfortable telling Haruhi. A mutual trust between the two of them, a bond of friendship, or maybe just the desire to talk to someone about it that might actually understand what he was dealing with-whatever it was, it was driving him to tell her. He felt guilty, though, that it wasn't Hikaru. For once in his life, his brother wasn't the one he could confide in. It left Kaoru with an odd, sinking feeling. One not remedied by the look on his brother's face - it didn't take supposedly psychic powers for Kaoru to know that Hikaru felt a little like the odd man out.

Haruhi's expression had fallen to that of disbelief and, well, utter confusion. But none of them had a chance to process what had been said or respond to it, because a voice met their ears.

"That easily answers the questions I was going to ask, and saves us all a bit of time."

When Kyoya had gotten into the room, none of the younger Hosts could say, as they'd been much to enthralled in their own conversation to notice.

"I've been standing here for over a minute and none of you even realized it. From this point forward, you cannot have such a high level of environmental unawareness when discussing these powers. Anyone could hear, and since we do not have all the answers, it could be dangerous to speak about them publicly." Kyoya strode over to the bed and grabbed the tray holding Hikaru's breakfast. Pushing the plate aside, he set his laptop down on it, "You three aren't the only ones. I've been setting electronics on the fritz all morning. Getting here was hellish as I kept accidentally altering traffic lights. There were multiple accidents."

The fact that Kyoya seemed remorseless over that fact perturbed Haruhi for only a second before she actually registered what it was Kyoya was saying, "You're...affecting traffic lights?"

"Electronics. Technology in general it seems. Somehow I've become linked with them, and if I concentrate hard enough I can command and control them. Or so I've managed to figure out. If the power extends beyond that, I've yet to harness it" Kyoya flipped open his laptop and gave it a long hard gaze before it whirred to life on it's own just as it had in his bedroom. Kaoru sat upright and scooted back in his bed, as if the device turning on was a sign it was going to fly out of control and explode, "Haruhi's controlling the flow of time, Kaoru's reading minds and...Hikaru?"

Eyes were on him suddenly and the older twin sunk into the sheets, feeling his stomach turn over as he averted his gaze, "...nothing. I can't do anything. I don't have any special powers."

If Kaoru hadn't felt guilty before, he certainly did now. And it was a strong guilt. A crushing, heavy guilt. None of this had been his fault. He couldn't control his own powers let alone whether or not Hikaru had any, and yet he felt as though he himself had done something horribly wrong, and letting it be known that his power existed just made him an even worse person. He should have kept it their secret, why did he blab? It could have been a wonderful thing to add to the little world they'd built for themselves, but instead, he used the information to create a new world that Hikaru couldn't be a part of. Kaoru took his eyes off his brother, ashamed.

"Do you think it's just us, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned, breaking the silence. She didn't know what she could possibly say to Hikaru.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I cannot say for sure. There were quite a few of us at the meteor strike. If it really is responsible for our abilities, then it stands to reason it affected others as well. However, at the moment, we have no way of telling who else. Considering Tamaki has not called me about anything strange happening to him, I can safely assume he's normal. Normal as Tamaki can be, that is."

"What about Hunny and Mori-senapi?"

"They wouldn't call. They probably would tell us at school. This would be fascinating to Hunny-senapi, and Mori-senpai simply goes along with whatever Hunny-senapi wants to do." Kyoya tossed a sideways glance at Hikaru before shutting his laptop, "Our only options are to go to school. Seek out Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai and find out if they're affected."

"Hikaru and I aren't being released." Kaoru interjected quietly, "The doctors can't decipher our MRI scans. Mine must be due to my powers, but Hikaru's...he doesn't..."

"Doesn't have any special abilities." Kyoya finished without the slightest bit of hesitation. Hikaru promptly laid down and turned his back on all three of them. Kyoya closed his laptop and lifted it from the table, adjusting his glasses, "Hikaru, these abilities aren't anything to wish for. Mine and Haruhi's testimonies stand as proof that they do nothing but cause issues. But keep in mind that if yours and Kaoru's MRI scans are reading similarly, it is highly likely that you do have some sort of ability. You simply have not discovered it yet."

Kaoru's gaze lifted to Kyoya, who was turning to Haruhi, "We'll be late."

It was difficult for Kaoru not to bit back the tiniest of half smiles: Kyoya was, in his unique and slightly emotionless way, attempting to comfort Hikaru. Perhaps he knew that there would be no working out what was going on, no cooperation, and no rational thinking if Hikaru was angry. It was unfortunate that it took Kyoya and Kyoya only to come to the realization that Hikaru must have powers since their MRI results were so similar, but at least the realization was made. And maybe Hikaru would feel better.

Kyoya turned on his heel and headed for the door. Haruhi looked to both of the twins a moment, trying to find something to say in response to their individual levels of misery. But when nothing came, she simply mumbled 'Get some rest' and walked out of the room with Kyoya. Kaoru was left to lay in his bed in the quiet room, guilt ridden over the fact that his brother was feeling like the odd man out in a situation he had no control over.

"We'll find your power, Hikaru." Kaoru said softly. Without even meaning to Kaoru found himself honing in on his brother's thoughts.

_I know you can hear what I'm thinking. So, do me a favor, Kaoru, and keep out of my head._

* * *

"Takashi, I'm scared!" Hunny wailed, rooted on the spot outside the school's gates.

A few eyes turned on him, including Mori who turned on his heel and gazed back at the small blonde who'd stopped walking alongside him. Without a sigh or a single sound of protest, Mori walked back over to Hunny and knelt down, allowing the blonde to climb up onto his shoulders. All who had turned their attention to the blonde turned away, as the sight of him on the taller boy's shoulders was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can't walk anywhere..." The small blonde moaned, leaning on his cousin's head and handing his bag off to him, "My head still hurts from what I teleported forward and hit the car door. I don't know how to control this.

"We'll find a way, Mitskuni." Mori said simply

Hunny laced his fingers together atop his cousin's head, "Will we? Did you see the future? How do I do it? I think you should tell me now."

"I didn't see anything-I just know we'll figure it out."

The blonde smiled contently, "We won't give up until we can both control our weird powers! I wonder if it's just us."

Mori began walking forward, his eyes focused on the path ahead of them. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, just long enough to take in a breath, but in that moment where his eyes were closed, he saw something flash before his eyes. An image of him and the rest of the Hosts sat around the table in the center of the third music room. Kyoya was speaking, but Mori couldn't quite hear what he was saying. The dark-haired boy raised his hand to his laptop and it came to life without anyone pushing it's power button. The moment Mori opened his eyes, the vision was gone.

"It isn't just us."


	5. 05: Violence & Valor

**A/N: 2017 UPDATE**

Hello all! In preparation for continuing this story, I decided to go back and do some general editing and tweaks to the previous chapters. It's mostly just grammar and spelling errors I didn't catch before (though, with my luck, there definitely will still be some), and a bit of rewriting so things flow smoother and sound better.

This chapter got re-worked in various places, but nothing drastic was changed. Also, **Trigger Warning: Brief blood mention**

* * *

**05: Violence &amp; Valor**

* * *

"We've arrived, Young Master." The driver unbuckled himself, "Allow me to get the door."

Tamaki tuned back in to the world around him to see the car had pulled up the front gates of the school.

"Thank you, but I can handle it myself."

The gracious blonde gave a small nod and the driver settled back into his seat, wishing his passenger a good day. Tamaki made to open the door, his hand less than an inch away from the handle, when there was a small click and the door opened all on it's own.

"Not again..." He murmured, pulling his hand back to his chest

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

The blonde nodded and shuffled out of the car, grumbling something about being okay before he shut the door behind him and waved the car away. Like the others of his Host Club, Tamaki had been suffering from a very peculiar &amp; inexplicable morning. Only his problems had started long before this Tuesday morning. His problems had started in the hospital with an overturned rolling tray of medicine and a plate of food sent flying across the room. Up to now, he'd tried his best to ignore all the odd incidents he'd caused, but the more he simply tried to function, the worse this oddness surrounding him got. Self-encouragement was gradually becoming less useful as well. Tamaki could normally talk himself into just about any state of mind, but it was hard to tell yourself it was nothing more than a chain of freakishly timed accidents when they happened every time you so much as lifted a finger.

"Good Morning, Tamaki-kun!"

The voice belonged to a short red-head sporting the yellow dress and black Mary-Janes all Ouran Academy girls had to wear, and she was jogging up to him with a toothy grin on her face and her school bag held tightly in her thin fingers. Automatically Tamaki smiled, recognizing her as one of his regular clients in the Host Club.

"Good Morning! How are you, princess?" He questioned sincerely, letting one hand fall to his side and using the other to motion towards the gates. All previous hesitation and uncertainty was pushed to the back of his mind as he took on his usual personae of the kind, charming leader of the Host Club "Shall I walk you to the door?"

Still grinning madly, she nodded and moved a little closer to Tamaki. _I'll have to ignore this for now. I can't allow myself to look scared or confused in front of a customer! __I'll just be careful with my hands, and nothing should go wrong. _He walked through the gate, then started down the long brick path that led to the schools open doors. The further down the path he walked with his smiling companion, the more and more girls began to crowd around him, all making very excited noises. Tamaki brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, giving them all smiles and greetings and falling back into his normal mode of operation.

"Stop this! It's mine!"

The moment a girls scream landed on Tamaki's ears, his smile faded and his eyes landed on a confrontation happening at the school doors. It took him a moment to recognize the owner of the voice, but when he identified the brunette as a long time customer he and the Hosts had worked hard to make happy, he moved forward.

"What's going on?" Questioned one of the girls walking with Tamaki, and she shuffled to keep up with him. The others surrounding him began to chime in.

"Ahh! That's Kanako-chan!"

"Who's she fighting with?!"

"It looks like he's trying to take her bag!"

Tamaki's first thought was to question why no one else was even bothering to help, but as the whole scene came into view, he understood why some would be a bit wary to intervene. The man attacking Kanako was no student. He was an older, burlier man, intimidating man. Muscular in his build with dark black hair fell over his forehead, strands whipping every which way as he struggled with the young woman. Surely he could easily overtake Kanako. Tamaki could only imagine that sheer willpower on Kanako's part (which he knew well she had plenty of) was the only thing fighting him off at this point.

Kanako took a few wobbly steps back, still gripping as tight as she could manage to her bag. Her hair was looking a little wild from the tussle, and someone else finally tried to step between the two of them before Tamaki himself could reach the foray. A group of male students had thrown themselves forward to push the attacker back, and Kanako had to be held back by a few students as she was swinging wildly at her attacker, practically screeching about wanting to kill him for his assault. The older man swiped viciously at her.

Why he wanted her bag, Tamaki didn't know, nor did he care. He couldn't stand still as a woman-nevermind a customer-was being so rudely assaulted in such a way. As he charged forward, he remembered briefly what Kyoya had said once some time ago. About how it would be in the Host Club's best interest for the hosts to not be portrayed as violent in anyway. And that thought slowed him a moment, but only a moment. Where was the line between violence and valor? And was Tamaki about to cross it? Could he trust himself to teeter that line precariously without falling on the wrong side? And better yet, would his own surge of emotions cause him to lose control of the thing he'd been fighting against for days now? So many questions, but his noble, determined attitude kept him moving towards them.

The man had broken past the two male students and knocked them over, and he had grabbed onto Kanako's shoulders. She screamed, and Tamaki immediately threw himself between the two of them, forcing his hands away, and the group of males from before dove at the attacker to hold him backagain. T "Oi! Keep your hands off of her! There's no reason to attack a woman, ever!"

"Tamaki-kun!" Kanako yelled.

The attacker ignored him completely, lunging forward again and breaking free of the students grasp. Part of Tamaki knew exactly what was going to happen next, but most of him was all to intent on putting himself in the line of fire to protect Kanako. The man moved forward and Tamaki threw his hands out ready to push him back; there were gasps from every direction as Tamaki looked as though he were about to be flattened. But he was not. In fact, the exactly opposite happened.

The man hadn't even reached Tamaki before he was suddenly sent flying backwards, slamming against the wall of the school with a thud and crumbling to the ground with a miserable, pained groan. Tamaki stared, horrified with his arms still stretched out as screams of terror and confusion began to echo through the area. It wasn't long after, that a combination of school security and police had filed in and started restoring a bit of order to the chaotic crowd. But all the sounds, and voices around him faded to that of a soft hum as Tamaki stared staring at his hands.

How could he explain this? Surely the police were going to ask him questions about the attack, and the right thing to do would be to answer truthfully, but how could he explain that he'd thrown a man without touching him? That he'd been able to move things without touching them for days now? That it hadn't been just that morning that strange things were happening and strange people were showing up? As Tamaki watched the wild looking man get dragged away, he finally recognized him. He'd seen the man before. At his house near the meteor, just before the Suoh family and the staff had been sent off to live in their second house while the main house was being repaired. The man had been among the researchers sent in to survey the meteor. Why was here?

"Tama-chan!"

It was all to confusing. To much for him to even try and work out, and thankfully, the sound of a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He whirled around to see Mori jogging up to him. Honey seemed to look very concerned, which was odd for him. Perched atop Mori's shoulders, he reached out his hands to the blonde.

"Tama-chan, are you okay?!"

Tamaki wasn't sure what the proper response to that could be. He reached up, letting their gazes meet as he took the older boy's hand, finding an incredible amount of comfort in his firm grasp. Tamaki gripped tightly, breathing out, "Honey-senpai... No. No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all."

Honey looked down at Mori, and the two exchanged some silent sentiment before Mori snatched Tamaki up off the ground with ease and hauled him into the school. The blonde protested only slightly as he realized that anywhere they were taking him was likely much better than where he was. As he was dragged up the steps and into the school, he surveyed the scene and caught sight of Kanako rushing up the stairs towards him.

"Mori-senpai, wait...let go of me. Mori-senpai!" Tamaki said, but the older boy refused and held him around he middle as Kanako met him at the top of the stairs.

"Tamaki-kun..." She panted, not seeming to care that he was being held by Mori. She held out her bag to him, "Here. This is...I was meant to deliver this to your father. My mom told me to. Please see to it that it reaches him safely!"

Tamaki's brow furrowed in confusion as the bag was shoved into his hands. But before he could question it, she was being called away by police. Surely they meant to question her, and it would only be a matter of time before they came and found him for questioning as well. What would either of them say? What would anyone say? What had anyone seen?

* * *

The doors to third music room opened and in walked Haruhi and Kyoya. Their eyes immediately shifted to the couch where sat a very drained and confused looking Tamaki sat holding Kanako's bag tightly. Honey sat beside him, gently patting his leg until he saw the others walk in and he hopped up from his seat.

"Tama-chan hasn't moved since we brought him in here...it's such a mess outside." Honey lamented softly.

"I was wondering what the traffic jam was up to the school." Kyoya said casually, adjusting his glasses as he set his bag down and moved over towards the couches, "I hear you made quite a scene, Tamaki."

Haruhi lingered behind the bespectacled boy, gazing at Tamaki. She'd seen him defeated before. Saddened, confused, she'd seen all these emotions from him, but something about the fragile state he looked to be in right then struck a chord in her. She swallowed hard, not sure what to make of it. Tamaki looked up and shook his head.

"I-I don't know how I did it, Kyoya! I didn't even touch him and he got hurt! I-I can't control this!"

"What is that?"

Kyoya motioned to Kanako's handbag and, as if he only just noticed it, Tamaki handed it to him, "Oh...Kanako-hime gave it to me. She said her father wanted her to deliver it to my father."

"She must've been on her way to see the Superintendent when she was attacked." Haruhi reasoned, examining the bag for a moment before moving forward finally to question Tamaki. She placed a hand on his arm, gripping him firmly, "Senpai, are you sure you're okay? You look...scared."

Tamaki seized up immediately, his cheeks flushing as he let out a small laugh and took Haruhi's hand into his own, "Look at you! My precious daughter concerned about her Daddy. I'm okay, Haruhi! I promise, it's all just so confusing..."

"You're not the only one dealing with strangeness." Kyoya said, opening Kanako's bag and pulling out what looked to be a manila folder, "Haruhi's been freezing, reversing, and fastforwarding things all morning, I've been able to control electronic devices, and according to the phone call I got from Honey-senpai on my way here, he's teleporting and Mori-senpai is having premonitions. At the hospital, Kaoru's able to read people's minds. Hikaru doesn't seem to be exhibiting any type of abnormal abilities at the moment, but I assume it's simply because he hasn't been put in a situation yet to discover them"

Still gripping Haruhi's hand tightly, Tamaki stammered, "E-everyone...?"

Haruhi nodded gently, taking her other free hand and placing it over Tamaki's palm so she was holding it both her hands. Any other day she may not have performed such a caring action, but this was a different brand of fear and confusion Tamaki was facing. That they were _**a****ll**_ facing. They all needed to be supportive of each other, "We've all had a very rough morning, senpai..."

Kyoya set the bag back down on the couch before he opened the folder, "Reports. These are reports from the meteor crash site. The Kasugazaki Company must be overseeing the examination and removal of the meteor."

"I thought Kanako-chan's family dealt it china and tableware?" Questioned Honey.

"Kyoya-senpai, if those were meant to go to Superintendent Suoh, we shouldn't' be looking at them!" Haruhi protested.

"No." Kyoya answered, ignoring Haruhi completely,"That's Toru Suzushima, Kanako's fiancee. The Kasugazaki Company is a private research facility that deals primarily in weather and meteorologic studies. They've contributed much to the field, but at the same time, it's a limited area of study, with new material to study either not being common or being taken up by bigger, international research facilities. The Kasugazaki Company needed financial support in order to maintain themselves better. That's the main reason why Kanako's engaged: the money from the Suzushima Trading Company has kept them afloat for years now. The fact that the heir and heiress were already in love made things that much more convenient. There's a note here."

Kyoya pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tamaki, who began to read it allowed.

**_Dear, Suoh-san,_**

_I hope this folder finds you safely as I cannot deliver it to you myself._  
_I didn't think it safe to forward it to you through a member of your staff_  
_as I feel they cannot be trusted with the information enclosed. And so,_  
_I left it with my daughter, Kanako, to give directly to you. These are_  
_reports regarding the readings at the crash site. We've convinced the_  
_media that the meteor is emitting high levels of radiation, but it seems_  
_as though it is something more foreign than that. What it is, I have not_  
_yet identif_

Tamaki looked up, "That's it...that's all it says. It seems Kanako-san's father stopped mid-sentence."

"Senpai...senpai, is that blood?!"

Haruhi had jumped back in horror, her eyes fixated on the underside of the note in his hand. Tamaki flipped the note over to see what looked to be small splotches of red on the back of the paper that seeped through the paper. How hadn't he noticed it before? He let the note fall to the floor, his eyes fixating immediately on Kyoya. The dark-haired boy was spreading out the papers within the folder on the nearby table. And as the group moved over to the table, they saw that, like the note, the documents were spattered with small drops of blood. Kyoya sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"I can't say I know what these documents say. I'm no meteorlogist. But, whatever it was the Kasugazaki company discovered, someone didn't want them getting the information to Superintendent Suoh. Whoever it was that attacked Miss Kanako was sent to retrieve this."

"Then wouldn't that mean they'll come back?" Tamaki said, his tone low and serious.

Kyoya simply nodded, "I would think so."


	6. 06: Useless

**A/N: 2017 UPDATE | RE-READ THIS CHAPTER!**

As I said in previous chapters, I am going back and doing some general edits and tweaking to the previous chapters so that things flow smoother. and sound better However! **THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-WRITTEN.** In order to proceed, you HAVE to read this chapter over, even if you read it previously. In case there is any confusion, this chapter was previously titled 'Fade to Black'

Also, here is a quick breakdown of everyone's powers because I remember a couple people being confused with the way I explained it initially (should be clearer now with the re-writes, but just incase!)

Tamaki: Telekenisis (The ability to move things with his mind)  
Kyoya: Technology Manipulation (The ability to control and manipulate technology to his will)  
Haruhi: Time Control (The ability to make time move faster, slower, forward, backwards, freeze ect)  
Honey: Teleportation (The ability to move from one place ot another instantaneously)  
Mori: Precognition (The ability to see flashes/visions of the future)  
Kaoru: Mind-Reading (The ability to hear other's thoughts)  
Hikaru: Nothing

* * *

**06: Useless**

* * *

For a moment the host club stood there, un-moving while processing various levels of shock and fear at the sight of these documents spattered with the blood Kanako's father. Was he still alive? Surely he must be, or Kanako wouldn't have been at school at all to deliver these documents. But he'd been injured so severely his words had been cut short. If he had been attacked, as everyone was gradually beginning to understand he had been, why did the attackers not take these documents they were after then?

The sound of the papers being rustled cut through the silence; Tamaki pushed all the documents into a pile and slid them back into the folder.

"We can't deliver these to my father."

"Senpai!" Haruhi protested immediately, "This is dangerous. We shouldn't keep these..."

"And my father should?" He protested immediately, "I have the chance right now to protect him from danger and you're suggesting I give that chance up and hand the documents to him? Let his blood be what stains these papers next?"

There was silence. For a moment, she felt pride. Haruhi had known right from the very start that Tamaki was a good person. Haphazard, yes. A little insane, of course. But he was a good and noble person, with a strong sense of justice and a desire to protect that couldn't be supressed. Still, she was concerned.

"But now we've put ourselves in danger." She continued, "They'll come for us."

Kyoya reached for the documents in Tamaki's hand, but the blonde backed away, holding on to the papers posessively. The dark-haired boy sighed and adjusted his glasses slightly, knowing it was pointless to try again, "Not necessarily. Or rather, not yet." He said, "Whoever sent that thug after Kanako will soon be hearing about their failed theft attempt, and they'll put another plan into action, likely revolving around directly attack Superintendent Suoh. That's guarunteed, whether we give him the documents or not."

Tamaki seemed displeased by Kyoya's words, his expression reading hurt and betrayal. Kyoya ignored it for now, "However, we cna assume Superintendent Suoh knew he'd be getting a delivery of these papers, either directly or through his staff. He would know it's valuable information. In short, he's probably already taken the necessary precautions to make sure he is safe from any one who might target him. Especially now that an attempt was already made and failed."

"So, he's not in any danger..." Tamaki mumbled

Kyoya nodded, "Whatever precautions he's put into effect with protect him and he'll be safe. Leaving the attackers to wonder what happen to these papers."

"They'll think Kanako still has them." Honey chimed in, "Or her family?"

"And they too will have precautions set, even more so considering Kanako's father was attacked. The rich are careful to protect themselves. We all know this. In short, it will take some time for the attackers to realize that the papers were delivered, but never received, and then start searching for whoever has them. Which means, for now, the papers are safe and we have time to figure out what they say."

Haruhi looked unconvinced, "Why do we need to decipher what these papers say?"

"Because they have to do with us. We didn't have these powers until the meteor struck, so the meteor itself is responsible. So, we investigate for the sake of finding answers."

Haruhi hung her head in defeat. There was no fighting him. Not alone. With Mori and Honey nodding in quiet agreement and Tamaki gripping to the papers, she was outvoted in what their next course of action would be. But she wondered, what did the four of them hope to find in this information? If the meteor gave them these powers, what did they hope would happen once they confirmed it? They wouldn't just fade away. At the moment, the Host Club was stuck in their new selves and she felt the priority was getting these abilities in check, less they become a serious problem.

"We'll go to my estate." Said Tamaki, "Match these papers with something, anything, at the crash site."

"Will they let us in?" Kyoya questioned, for the first time in this whole conversation he was rightfully skeptical.

"Not likely." There was a smirk on the blonde's face, which made Haruhi feel a little concerned that his previous seriousness may have just vanished, "We're like superheroes now. They can't stop us from going in. We'll use our strengths and find out what it is we need to find out. And when we're in, Kyoya can use his abilities to get into a computer or something of the like to find answers."

"We can't even control our powers, senpai." Haruhi said, exasperated, "We're not in a comic book. What if we fail?"

Tamaki looked more pleased than he had in quite some time, "Then you can rewind and we'll try again!"

* * *

While the Host Club attempted to plan their coup, the hospital was having a hellish time with the twins. After Haruhi and Kyoya left that morning, the twins were brought in for another set of MRI scans, as if they would be accomplishing something they hadn't yet by doing so. But the results came back the same: the twins minds were displaying similarly strange activity, but it seemed to be having no external or internal effects they could identify. Ultimately, it was power and prestige that trumped any health concerns the doctors had, because by the time early afternoon had rolled around, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother had brought the entire hospital floor to it's knees. Painkillers could handle Kaoru's headaches, she had said, and she demanded her sons be released.

And so, at around one in the afternoon nurses starting walking in and out of the twins' hospital room performing last minute checks and tests. The two were sat upright in their beds, clothed and ready to leave whenever they were permitted to and their mother was out on the main floor, dealing with paperwork. They should have been glad to be released, but Kaoru's stomach was still sinking, because his brother still wasn't speaking to him.

"Hikaru, you're lucky you know." Kaoru said for what might've been the twentieth time, "It's not like it's fun to be able to read minds. My head is always hurting it's just..."

Hikaru said nothing and the younger twin sighed, lacing his fingers together in his lap. He felt truly awful. For the first time in their lives, Kaoru had something the other hadn't. Had something that he couldn't really confide in his brother for. He knew it would happen eventually; it was immature to think they'd go their entire lives attached at the hip, but these were the strangest of circumstances to trigger the first real fracture of their relationship. It seemed unfair, that something so out of Kaoru's hands was doing this to them.

_Targets are...Hitachiin Twins, room 1302. Potential telepath and another un-noted ability._

Kaoru's head shot up. Target? He felt his heart leap into his throat, confused as to who's thoughts he'd just heard and how far or close they were. But their use of the word 'target' in conjunction with 'Telepath' made the younger twin assume that trouble was headed their way. The younger twin got out of his bed and immediately leaned over to Hikaru, voice falling to a whisper as he said what he'd heard. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak, but Kaoru put a finger over his mouth, urging him to stay quiet as he leaned over and pressed the Nurse call button on Hikaru's bed frame.

It didn't work.

"No...what?" Kaoru smashed his hand on the button, willing the little light that told them the call had gone through to stay on, but it just wouldn't. He tried the button on his own bed. It too wasn't working.

Hikaru stood up and grabbed his brother's arm, "Nurse's station. If we go there no one can-"

Their words were cut short when a familiar pair of nurses stepped into the room. Their sudden appearance made Kaoru jump, and he immediately honed in on the brunette nurse, attempting to tap into her thoughts.

_You're reading my mind aren't you, Hitachiin twin? You've given yourself away now._

_I haven't given anything away_

_Oh, yes you have._

It took a second for Kaoru to realize that he'd done more than just read the woman's thoughts. He'd also spoken to her in _**her**_ mind. For a moment he was surprised at himself, wondering how he managed it, but no sooner had the thought hit him did he realize now was not the time to be questioning it.

"We're supposed to be released soon. Which means someone else will be in here in a minute." Hikaru spoke boldly, to which Kaoru responded with a hasty 'Shh'.

"We'll be happy to let you go on your way if you cooperate."

Kaoru debated quickly in his mind how effective of an escape the twins could make. They were a couple of nurses, armed with nothing but their uniforms and and shallow, intimidating words. The twins were young, fast teenagers who could get away and get into safe proximity of their mother

"Your mother is nearly done with the release papers." Said the brunette with dark eyes, "The faster you work with us, the quicker we can all get out of here without causing a scene."

The twins exchanged glances, not sure what to do. Kaoru acted quickly though, attempting to do again what he'd managed to do before. Focusing his mind on Hikaru, he thought,

_...Hikaru? Hikaru, can you hear me?_

_Kaoru?!_

_We have to run. Don't go through the nurses, go right to the side and jump over the bed-I'll follow. We have to get to the nurse's station like you said._

_Alright..._

_On my count, 1...2..._

Once the count hit three, Hikaru turned quickly and scrambled over the hospital bed with his twin in tow. A scene was exactly what they needed to protect themselves from whatever these two nurses had in store for them. Hikaru reached the door and moved to throw it open, but a sudden cry of agony from behind him threw him off his determined plan to escape. Kaoru was crumpling to the ground, cradling his head in his hands. The brunette nurse was holding out her hand, focused entirely on Kaoru with a determined expression that said it all: she was doing this. She was inducing pain in Kaoru's brain somehow. Hikaru was struck with a terrifying realization.

The twins and the Hosts were not the only ones to have developed abnormal abilities.

"...K-Kaoru!"

His brother truly was Hikaru's weakness, as he collapsed the ground immediately to hold him, shaken by the pain he was in. almost feeling it himself. He wanted Kaoru to respond to him in some way other than screams of pain, but his brother was shaking in his grasp, still holding his head.

"Stop it! Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

The blonde sauntered forward, casual and calm as ever, before kneeling down with a pair of syringes in her hand. Reaching out, she grabbed Hikaru's arm and pushed it into the vein. Hikaru barely noticed the pain, to focused on his brother, "What are you-"

"All we need is a blood sample from both of you. Sit still, cooperate, and your brother won't die."

Kaoru would have been much better suited for this situation. Hikaru was brash, emotional, and hasty. He gave into their demands immediately without questioning how this was happening, why this was happening, who they were, or what they wanted blood samples for. Had Kaoru been the one in control here, he would've been able to hold off a little longer, maybe even get out and cause enough of a scene to stop this.

Tears were streaming down Kaoru's face now, pained cries devolving into miserable whimpers and murmurs of his brother's name. The younger twin was incapacitated in every sense of the word, and so he didn't even notice when the blood sample was taken from his arm and the blonde stood, capping and pocketing the syringes in her lab coat.

"You got your blood samples, now make her stop!"

The brunette let her hand fall to her side and Kaoru's white, hot pain ceased. Naturally, he could still feel his head throbbing in his temple and he couldn't even look up, face buried in Hikaru's chest and his palms gripping tightly to his shirt. The nurses made no movement towards the door. Instead, they vanished from the very spot they stood. There one second and gone the next, disappearing into thin air. If not for the shaken and crumpled twins curled up together on the ground, it would appear as though they'd never been there at all.

Hikaru couldn't even process what had happened really. His brain could only fathom two things: Kaoru had been hurt, and Hikaru had been useless to stop it. The older twin wrapped his arms around his younger brother, holding him tightly and pressing his forehead to the top of Kaoru's head, tears beginning to fall as an overwhelming sense of helplessness and utter uselessness washed over him.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it I'm-I'm sorry I don't have any abilities...I'm so sorry, Kaoru, I'm so sorry...!"


	7. CONTINUING THE STORY (2017) READ!

Hello all! Anyone here? Maybe? I don't know, we'll see.

I just wanted to make a little notice here to say that I plan to continue this story. I fell out of it due to school, life, and just...a number of other random things. Then today, I was browsing this site in search of a story related to Final Fantasy X and I managed to get into my old account (this account) and felt inspired to finish this story! It's such a fun concept and I really would like to finish it. So keep an eye out for actual updates. They're coming soon, I promise!


End file.
